dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hong Suk Chun
Perfil thumb|250px|Hong Suk Chun *'Nombre: '홍석천 / Hong Suk Chun (Hong Seok Cheon) *'Apodo: '''Tony Hong *'Profesión:' Actor, Presentador, Director ejecutivo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongyang-gun, Chungnam, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Peso: 58 kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Primo lejano (Tae Yong) y 2 hijos (Adoptados) Dramas *My Absolute Boyfriend (SBS, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) Ep. 1 *Player (OCN, 2018) Cameo *Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) Ep. 3-4 *Saimdang, Light's Diary (SBS, 2017) *Sweet Stranger and Me (KBS2, 2016) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 6 *Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi (jTBC, 2016) Cameo *Riders: Catch Tomorrow (E Channel, DramaCube, 2015) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) cameo Ep. 2 *The Time We Were Not In Love (SBS, 2015) cameo Ep. 1 *Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) cameo Ep. 18 *The Man in the Mask (KBS2, 2015) *Secret Love - Seven Day Summer (DRAMAcube, 2014) cameo Ep. 1 *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) cameo Ep. 2 *Dummy Mommy (SBS, 2012) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) cameo Ep. 6 *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (CSTV, 2011) *Jung Yak Yong (OCN, 2009) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *That Fool (KBS2,2009) cameo *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS,2008) *Life Special Investigation Team (MBC,2008) *Golden Bride (SBS,2007) *Kid Gang (OCN,2007) *Hyena (tvN,2006) *Sad Love Story (MBC,2005) *18 vs. 29 (KBS,2005) cameo *Perfect Love (SBS, 2003) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) *LA Arirang (SBS, 1995) Series * Sense8 (Netflix, 2015) Cameo Ep.3 Programas de TV *Knowing Bros -2018 *Radio Star - Especial Estrellas Nacientes de 2017 (MBC) *Law of the Jungle New Caledonia (SBS, 2016) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014) ep.7 *We Got Married (MBC, 2014) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2013) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) ep.22 *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *Coming Out (tvN, 2008) *Live TV Information Center (KBS1, 1994) Teatro *'2009:' A Midsummer Night's Dream Películas *New Old Story (2018) *Taste of Love (2015) *Today's Love (2015) cameo * Mongolian Princess (2015) * Fashion King (2014) cameo *Runway Cop (2012) *Sky and Sea (2009) *The Accidental Gangster and the Mistaken Courtesan (2008) *Puzzle (2006) *The Art of Seduction (2005) *Live or Die (2003) *Hera Purple (2001) *Last Present (2001, cameo) *A Tearful Story (2001) *Ghost In Love (1998, cameo) *Tie a Yellow Ribbon (1998) *Rub Love (1998) *Man Holding Flowers (1997) *No. 3 (1997, cameo) Vídeos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ver actuaciones y la cocina. *'Especialidades: '''Danza jazz. *'Educación:''' Hanyang University (teatro y cine) *Es el primer actor coreano en admitir ser gay. *Tuvo dificultades en su carrera cuando asumió ser gay en el 2000. *Ocupó el puesto Nº1 durante toda la escuela pero nadie quería ser su amigo por ser gay. *Entró oficialmente en el mundo de la actuación en el año 2000, pero fue exiliado inmediatamente de la industria. En tiempos en que incluso artistas que abusaban de las drogas podían volver después de un año de pausa, a Hong Suk Chun le tomó tres años volver de nuevo a la televisión. *Le prestó dinero a algunas personas que lo necesitaban desesperadamente, pero nunca se lo devolvieron por lo que vivió sin mucho por un tiempo. *Es dueño de un restaurante. *Afortunadamente, su negocio de restaurantes es exitoso, pero la gente alrededor de él lo seguía utilizando para su propio beneficio. * Se enamoró de un hombre holandés y lo ayudó económicamente, incluso pagó sus estudios en el extranjero. Hong Suk Chun tomó la decisión de hacer pública su condición sexual debido a él, pero al final el hombre lo traicionó. *Un soldado de EE.UU. arraigado en Corea llegó una noche borracho a su restaurante y le prendió fuego. Hong Suk Chun decidió perdonarlo sin tener ningún tipo de compensación por sus pérdidas. *Dice que es difícil para él, hasta la fecha, tener citas porque todo el mundo sabe que es gay. *Cuando su hermana estaba pasando por un divorcio difícil, él voluntariamente adoptó a sus dos hijos como hijos legales. Actualmente ellos estudian en el extranjero. *Hizo un cameo en el episodio 22 del programa Barefoot Friends,en donde reveló que perdió su sentido del olfato debido a una mala cirugía. Debido a eso,hubo una vez en que no pudo notar que lo que cocinaba se estaba quemando y por poco termina en incendio. *A pesar de no poder sentir olores, es capaz de cocinar comida muy sabrosa. * en el programa ROOMMATE admitió tener insomnio * Aprecia mucho al actor y modelo Hong Jong Hyun, esto se puede ver en WGM. * En la transmisión del 15 de enero de “Heard It Through the Grapevine”, Hong Suk Chun compartió que Tae Yong es un familiar lejano de él. Él explicó que aunque nunca se han conocido en persona, Taeyong es el primer primo de su primo. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Hong Suk Chun3.jpg Hong_Suk_Chun4.jpg Hong Suk Chun2.jpg Hong_Suk_Chun_1.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador